


my loves, what are you doing?

by bangcharming



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Mark Lee (NCT), Child Na Jaemin, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parent Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Parent Lee Taeyong, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangcharming/pseuds/bangcharming
Summary: Taeyong loves his life. Being married to his high school sweetheart and having the best kids ever to further stir him crazy. What more could he ask for?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	my loves, what are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly a word dump lowkey rambling bc I wanted more domestic married jaeyong. hopefully everything makes sense LOL.

“Honey, what are you doing?” he said tiredly.

All Taeyong could see after leaving his shared master bedroom was pure chaos. His husband was running around with their youngest, Jaemin, hanging behind with his arms on his neck chasing after their oldest, Mark, who had a pair of underwear on his head.

Jaehyun paused and three sets of eyes were on Taeyong.

“Hey babe, did we wake you up?” Jaehyun crouched down and Jaemin untangled himself from him and went to yank the underwear off his brother’s head.

“Good morning Papa!” Jaemin yelled. Mark ran to hug his legs. “Hi Papa,” he said while looking up with the biggest smile. “We were playing with Daddy.”

Taeyong kneeled down and cooed. “Yeah I saw, my love. Did you have fun with Daddy and Jaemin?” He could see Jaemin running towards him in his peripheral vision.

“I did! Daddy was a big monster and Jaemin was controlling him! I was a superhero that was saving the day and I was trying to take him down! I think I beat him.” Mark was flailing his arms around as he was describing his adventure.

“I’m sure you did. You’re my boy after all.” Taeyong said. “What about me?” Jaemin whispered in a soft voice. “You are too, my love. You both are my bestest boys ever. You got that? I love you so very much.” Taeyong went to hug his sons in both his arms.

The love he felt for his two kids standing before him was immense. Raising his boys was the greatest experience of his lifetime and he would do it all over again. And with the same person.

Lifting his head, Taeyong could see his husband standing a few steps behind with his arms crossed sporting the fond smile he would always see whenever the kids were around.

“Why don’t you guys play in your bedroom while Daddy and I get ready, hm? And then we can make your favorite breakfast. How does that sound?” After a few yells of yeah and okay, the five and three-year old ran off after a kiss on the cheek by Taeyong.

Taeyong was yawning as he was getting up when Jaehyun started walking towards him. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders, Jaehyun pushed Taeyong’s head into the crevice of his neck and felt his arms slide around his own waist.

“Why are you guys awake at this hour? It’s only seven in the morning. And it’s a Saturday too.” Taeyong breathed out.

“Jaemin came into our room around five about a nightmare. I didn’t want to wake you up so I just took him out to the living room to calm him down. That only lasted about an hour though,” he chuckled, “just as he was falling in dreamland, Mark comes out and starts wanting to play.”

Jaehyun could feel puffs of breath on his neck as Taeyong was silently laughing. It was just the two of them, still standing outside their bedroom door, peacefully wrapped together and they could just barely hear the low murmurs of their children playing down the hallway.

“You know we are almost out of groceries right? I cleared the fridge yesterday of spoiled food and there’s not much left. We should go shopping today with the kids.” Taeyong said after a while.

Jaehyun hummed and moved his hand to thumb the apple of his husband’s cheek. He pressed a long kiss on his lips. “I love you.” Taeyong leaned up to place a quick peck with an “I love you too, my Jaehyunnie.”

Taking back a step, he grabbed Taeyong’s hand. “Let's get ready then. And after making breakfast, we can go.” Taeyong smiled and went to drag his husband back to their bedroom.

The pair took turns going into the shower in their master bathroom after brushing their teeth, with Taeyong going first, and him taking his time with his facial cleansing routine after he was done getting dressed.

Taeyong could hear the shower turning off just as he was done drying his face with a towel. Looking into the big wall mirror in front of him, he could see Jaehyun walking out in his full naked glory. All abs and toned arms, he was a sight to see. Taeyong turned around and leaned against the bathroom sink counter, raising an eyebrow.

“Like what you see?” Jaehyun smirked as he stretched forward to grab his towel that was next to Taeyong. He then proceeded to place his arms on the counter, trapping him in.

“Maybe I do, hotshot.” Taeyong returned his smirk while raising his arms to lay loose on his husband’s shoulders.

They just stared into each other’s eyes before Jaehyun leaned down to press a hard kiss on Taeyong’s lips. He immediately moved his hand to grasp the back of Jaehyun’s head and slightly opened his mouth. Jaehyun pushed his tongue in as his hands moved to prop Taeyong up on the counter, placing an arm around his hip and the other under one of his thighs.

The husbands were just slowly making out until they were interrupted by soft poundings on their bedroom door followed by a “Daddy! Papa! Jaemin and I are hungry! Hurry up!” before hearing Mark’s loud thumping fading as he runs away.

Taeyong halted but Jaehyun kept going, placing kiss after kiss on his neck. Taeyong pushed the other’s head away. “You know you’re still naked right? Dick out and everything”

Jaehyun laughed his ever so endearing dad laugh and went to drape his towel around his waist, making Taeyong enclose his legs around his hips, and carrying him out of the bathroom.

“Babe, you’re on breakfast duty today. I’ll take the kids and get them ready. You know their favorite types of pancake right?” Taeyong asks while putting on some socks and just a little spray of perfume.

“Yeah yeah. Tae, I’m a Dad. Like a legit Dad with a capital D. Mark likes chocolate chips and bananas and Jaemin likes blueberries with sprinkles.”

“You’re such a cutie patootie of a dad, babe. But we should hurry up. The kids have been waiting too long because of you.” Taeyong gives a small pat to Jaehyun’s ass as he was pulling on a shirt before walking out of the bedroom.

Jaehyun shakes his head with a smile before putting the rest of his clothes on in a hurry.

“Where are you my loves? I need to get you ready!” Taeyong yells out as he was entering the living room. He could hear loud footsteps running up from their playroom downstairs in the basement.

“Papa what took you so long?” Jaemin raised his hands to be picked up by Taeyong. He placed a kiss on his son’s forehead. “You can blame it on Daddy.”

“Will Daddy be making the pancakes? Tell him to not burn them this time, please,” Mark pouts. “It didn’t really taste good but I still ate it because Daddy made it for us.”

Holding Jaemin in one arm, he ushered Mark with a gentle hand on the back of his head to their bedroom. “I’m sure Daddy won’t burn it. I gave him a really big scolding last time.” He snickered.

When they made it to the bedroom, Jaemin was put down and they started to pick out the clothes they wanted to wear for the day. Jaemin was dressed in a pink long-sleeved shirt that had a wave printed on the back paired with some khaki pants. Mark was wearing a navy blue short-sleeve and some black long pants. After styling and brushing out their hair, Taeyong led them to the kitchen.

Mark and Jaemin scrambled to sit in their favorite spot at the kitchen island. “You can watch Daddy make the food, okay? But don’t get too close or you might hurt yourself.”

In the fridge, Taeyong takes out some apple and orange juice before pouring it into the kids’ designated cups. “We’re going to the store today to go grocery shopping. Do you remember the rules I made about what to do in a really public area?”

Jaehyun was just about done with the pancakes and he laid it out in the plates in front of him before giving it out to his kids.

“Yeah!,” answered Mark, cheeks full of pancakes. “We have to stick close by to you so we don’t get lost and give you guys heart attacks since you said that you were too young for that.”

“And! If we are extra good, we can choose whatever snack we want!” Jaemin exclaims, throwing his arms up for the effect.

“My boys are so smart, aren’t they?” Jaehyun coos. “When we’re done eating, we can go.”

Arriving at the grocery store, Jaehyun walked with Jaemin in hand to get a shopping cart, sitting him down at the seat. Mark walked alongside the cart, playing with Jaemin’s hands as they were going down the aisles. Taeyong, with his grocery list, started to pick out some items in which he would give Mark to put into the cart.

“Can I get out Daddy? I want to walk with Mark.” Jaemin asks, making grabby hands at Jaehyun to get him out. After pulling him out, the pair almost immediately locked hands before going further down the aisle to pick at some cans at the lower shelf.  
Jaehyun, after checking his kids’ whereabouts, goes to stand next to Taeyong looking down at his phone where the list is at. They were so focused on the expiration dates and checking off the ingredients that when Taeyong looked up, their kids were nowhere to be seen.

“Jae, where are the kids...” fretted Taeyong with a waver in his voice. “What?” Jaehyun finally looks up before giving Taeyong a quick forehead kiss. “Don’t worry, okay? I’ll make sure to find the little rascals.” He gave a reassuring smile before scampering off.

Taeyong trusted his husband to find their kids and quickly made his way to finish up the list. After getting the last item, he could see Jaehyun holding their two sons in both his arms with Jaemin trying to hide in his neck and Mark doing the same thing.

“My loves, what did I say about running off? You could’ve been in danger.” Taeyong reprimands in a soft and gentle voice. Jaehyun ushered their kids to look at Taeyong. Mark was the first one to do it. “Sorry Papa. I wanted to see more stuff and we saw a big picture of a teddy bear! But I promise I was holding Jaemin’s hand the whole time.” Taeyong could see Jaehyun nodding.

Jaemin was still hiding and when he finally faced Taeyong, he could see that his eyes were becoming watery. Taeyong quickly took Jaemin into his arms. “Oh no, my baby. Don’t cry.”

“Are you mad at us?” croaked Jaemin. He was holding onto Taeyong tightly. “My baby, I’m only worried. Daddy and I could’ve lost you and we were worried that you were hurt. But everything’s alright now, so don’t cry okay? You and Mark are not in trouble but you gotta know not to do that again. Don’t make Daddy and I scared like that, okay?” Taeyong was patting Jaemin’s back to hearten him before he heard a quiet “okay” from both his sons.

Mark was seated in the cart while Jaemin had fallen asleep on Taeyong so he was just slowly rocking his body to not wake him up. Mark had gotten brighter and started babbling about the big teddy bear he had seen on the wall as they were pulling up to the checkout.

“Daddy, the bear was so big! It was like a brown color and it was holding a heart in one hand and a rose in the other!” Mark rambled. Jaehyun hummed and listened to him as he was putting all the items on the conveyor belt.

“Mark, did you want to get a snack?” questioned Jaehyun in a low voice. “I thought we weren’t gonna get one because we didn’t stay with you.” replied Mark in a voice equivalent. “We can keep it a secret between the both of us. Just don’t tell Papa.”

“Okay, I want gummy bears, Daddy.” Jaehyun went to grab a pack and put it with the other items. He could feel the questioning look Taeyong was giving near the bagging area. He tried to play it cool by ignoring it.

Arriving home, they unpacked their groceries and had put everything away. It was already two in the afternoon. With about six more hours until the kids’ bedtimes, Jaehyun wanted to plan a movie night with the kids since they haven’t done one in a while.

Jaemin and Mark were already in their playroom doing whatever they were doing when Jaehyun suggested the idea of a movie night to Taeyong. He was in the middle of washing ingredients to make okonomiyaki that his close friend, Yuta, sent a recipe for when he felt Jaehyun wrap his arms around his waist and give a light kiss to the neck.

“It’ll just be an indulgent night for the kids and us and it can just be a time for relaxation. Sitting down, snuggling the kids, watching a movie. Sounds nice, doesn’t it?” Jaehyun was just nosing at the side of Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong shivered before replying yes. “Do we still have that popcorn Johnny gave when he accidentally bought extra?” “I think so, let me go find it.”

Jaehyun unraveled himself from Taeyong before going into the pantry to find the popcorn Taeyong was talking about. In the meantime, Taeyong could hear Jaemin and Mark climbing up the stairs into the living room. “My loves, come here please!” He chirped.

“Hi, Papa. I was going to get water for Jaemin.”

Quickly drying his hands, Taeyong went to get a cup from the cupboard and handed it to Mark where he filled it with the dispenser from the fridge. He could hear a soft “thanks Markie” in which he internally cooed at his cute son.

“Daddy wanted to do a little movie night in a few hours. You up for that?” Taeyong inquired. He could barely say anything more when he was bombarded with a train of “yes!” and “yeah!” and “please?” He laughed at his adorable children. “Alright, alright.” Jaehyun was walking out of the pantry with the popcorn in hand when Mark suddenly ran to his legs and jumped all around him.

“I heard from Papa that we’re doing a movie night! Is that true? I want to watch the Avengers: Endgame again Daddy! Can we can we can we?” Jaehyun went down so Mark can get up for a piggy back ride. “Of course, whatever movie you want Mark. Tonight is going to be all about you and Jaemin.”

Next to them, Jaemin was handing over the cup to Taeyong when he was done drinking from it. Putting it inside the sink, Taeyong bent down to pick him up and place him on top of the island. Running his hand through Jaemin’s black hair, Taeyong was just thinking about how lucky he is to have such a loving family and to have the greatest kids he could ever imagine. These two made his life a hundred times better and he doesn’t regret a single thing.

Jaemin was just staring at his dad as he was standing there zoned out with such an affectionate expression that when he beamed out “Papa”, Taeyong was actually startled. “Sorry, Jaem, I must have zoned out there.” He cupped his face with both his hands. “Are you excited for tonight? Do you want to watch the Endgame movie? Taeyong questioned, squeezing his cheeks a little bit.

Hands still on his face, Jaemin nodded in an enthusiastic assent. “Yeah! I wanna see Thanos again. He’s really cool…” Taeyong could hear a muted chortle from the left of him where he could see Mark on Jaehyun’s back.

“I see the kids are really excited about rewatching the movie. Who would’ve known.”

“Babe, go play with them downstairs while I try to finish up this recipe. Or, actually, you can build a little blanket fort in preparation. Whatever you want.” Jaehyun went to gather up Jaemin in his arms and went ahead to get all the blankets they could from the bedrooms.

It was a spectacle to behold for Taeyong. Oh how he loved how good of a father and husband Jaehyun was. Taeyong could see how Mark was just hanging from his back, arms around his neck, and how Jaehyun was holding Jaemin like a swaddled baby not even breaking a sweat, but instead with the biggest smile ever.

Taeyong twiddled with his wedding ring before going back to cooking, his smile staying on the entire time.

It was around six when everything was done and set up and it was time to watch the movie. Jaehyun had done the amazing job of setting up a blanket fort with loads of pillows and the dinner table chairs to help support it. He was able to pin on some fairy lights Taeyong was gifted once by his coworker at his school.

Jaehyun was already in it with Mark who was dressed in his spiderman jammies and a bowl of popcorn that they quickly heated up earlier. Taeyong was still in the kids’ shared room changing Jaemin into his iron man pajamas before hurrying him up to his brother so he doesn’t miss anything.

When he got there, Taeyong could see how the kids were sitting down criss crossed and Jaehyun on his stomach, remote in hand, scrolling through Netflix to find the movie. With the kids in the middle and Jaehyun on their left, Taeyong clambered into his spot on the right.

With everyone seated down, the movie started.

Only two hours passed when the husbands could see both their kids asleep, light snores and huffs filling up the room as the t.v. was turned off. Jaehyun slowly got up, trying to make minimal noise, to take down the blankets while Taeyong stood up to crack his bones that were stiff from sitting for so long.

Everything was put away in under ten minutes and all was left was Mark and Jaemin laying on the carpeted floor in the middle of the living room. Taking out his phone, Taeyong swiftly snapped some pics of them. Mark had an arm laid on top of Jaemin’s stomach and their hair were tousled about so preciously.

Arms were suddenly tight around his waist as Jaehyun placed his chin on top of Taeyong’s shoulder, smiling tenderly at his two sons sleeping soundly, all cuddled up.

“Why don’t we let them sleep with us in our bedroom for tonight?”

“I’m down. Which one of these rascals are you taking?”

“I’ll take Jaem.” Taeyong moved to gently relocate Mark’s arm and pick Jaemin up, pushing his head slowly into the crook of his neck, hushing him when he started to squirm in his hold. Jaehyun did the same with the oldest.

Lightly putting them down, the parents laid down on their side, with their elbows supporting their heads, pulling the blanket over them all. Jaehyun could see Jaemin curl up against Taeyong’s chest for more warmth and they both cooed.

“I love you.” Jaehyun confided. He was staring at his husband of five years. He still felt the same love he had felt when they first started dating his junior of high school and Taeyong, his senior.

_ “Will you go on a date with me?” Jaehyun asked one day after being awarded MVP in the football game that happened an hour prior. Taeyong was dragged by his best friends, Doyoung and Ten, to the game because they wanted to ogle at their own boyfriends, to much of his dismay. _

_ Taeyong did not expect this at all. The high school’s biggest heartthrob and star football player of the team asking him out? A person another would call “a smartie-pants”?  _

_ He must’ve had a confused face on because Jaehyun continued to ramble on. “Well, I- um, started liking you my sophomore year and just liked- um how you’re focused and driven in your academics and everything you aspired to do. I admire you very much. Also, because you’re like- the prettiest boy I have ever met.” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Huh? Yes?” _

_ “Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.” _

And that was the start of it all. The start of their current eight year relationship.

“I love you too, idiot.” Taeyong grinned with a full smile.

“I just love you, the kids, our life, just everything. Thank you for everything, my angel,” Jaehyun said in his soothing voice. “Wait. No. Tae. Don’t cry. This wasn’t what I intended. No, wait, babe. Don’t. You’re gonna make me cry and then they’ll wake up and cry because they see us crying. I keep saying crying. Sorry.” He extended his arm to swipe away the tears that were on the verge of falling down his Taeyong’s beautiful face.

“You’re such a sap, oh my god.” sniffled Taeyong, as Jaehyun pulled away. He was still gorgeous even while crying. “Let’s just go to sleep. My face is going to be all puffy in the morning because of you.” He pouted.

“And yet you would still be the prettiest boy I have ever met.”

“Oh my god, stop Jaehyun, with your infamous high school quote! I’m going to cry again.”

They both laughed breathily before it got quiet again. It was reaching nine and Taeyong started to feel sleepy. Pressing one last kiss on the foreheads of his sons, he laid down completely, with Jaehyun following along, and closed his eyes.

This is the content feeling he loves to feel every night and he wouldn’t want to spend it with anybody else. His husband and his sweet two kids.

The ultimate loves of his life.

“Oh yeah, don’t you think I didn’t see you sneaking in gummy bears at the store. We’re totally sharing those tomorrow.”

“Deal.”


End file.
